


Beggin' on Your Knees

by theduckninja



Series: Rewrite [2]
Category: Victorious (TV)
Genre: F/F, Season 2 Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theduckninja/pseuds/theduckninja
Summary: Tori and Jade got together in secret, but a hidden relationship takes its toll on Tori and Jade.Season two of my rewrite
Relationships: Tori Vega/Jade West
Series: Rewrite [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822600
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	1. Beck Falls for Tori

Over a short little break at Hollywood Arts, Jade decided to dye her hair black. Her father hated it which made it even better, and she had a lovely girlfriend to assist her in the process. The lovely girlfriend in mind could have been more helpful, but she was a beautiful distraction.

Tori had developed an interest in the games that Jade had from watching Jade play. From there, Tori started taking the controller from Jade, and Jade enjoyed Tori sitting in her lap and playing violent video games. Her girlfriend enjoyed them, so Jade went out and bought her a controller to play together. It was a little difficult to sneak by her mom with a pink controller, but anything for Tori.

The start of this week was Sikowitz casting Cat as a bad cop against a criminal played by Beck. It made Jade feel like she did rub off on Cat a bit. The girl could protect herself if Tori’s nose was anything to go by with Danny, and this bad cop showed it too. Sikowitz calling the scene boring made Jade feel as if he was thinking a little too harsh, Cat slapped Beck.

Hearing the class argue against him, Sikowitz did take his statement back. Then he decided to focus on the class’s dreams and call on Tori to speak her dream. After his earlier comment, Jade did not like the feeling she got in her stomach.

“To be a popstar, a really successful singer.” Jade heard Tori speak of it several times, but it was always said with more passion in her voice. Sikowitz’s laughter pulled Jade out of her thoughts as she started looking around making sure no one else was laughing at her girlfriend.

Forcing out a laugh, Tori responded with a nervous “What?”

His further comments made Jade want to fight Sikowitz with her fists. She felt herself tense and ready to brawl hearing Tori’s sadness and defeat in her voice. Beck put a hand on her arm to keep her back since she was leaning. Andre looked ready to pounce too.

“Ha! You see?” Sikowitz went into some lesson, but Jade was focused on Tori. All Jade could see was Tori having a slight slouch in defeat since they sat in different sections of the room.

At the end of his speech, Tori let out a comment. “I have a headache.”

The bell rang, and the class was dismissed. Jade heading towards the doorway was stopped by Rex. The puppet that kissed her girlfriend and she still wanted to throw him in a woodchipper for. “Hey, Jade, nice sweater.”

“Thanks, it’s made out of puppet hair.”

“Dang, girl.”

“Just drop it before you get hurt.” Andre said from the back of the group.

* * *

At lunch, Robbie joined her in line for food. He kept talking while they waited, and Jade didn’t respond once. It was laughable about how he kept going on with no other input besides Rex’s who brought up Tori’s kiss.

“Good luck with that ever happening again.” That was Jade’s only comment before they walked to the table where she quickly sat down next to Beck away from Robbie.

Cat was in a new costume she had made, and the girl is extremely talented. She was able to make an amazing costume out of anything. She was showing off her talent of measurements when Robbie spoke about his pants being a size four.

“Size four?”

“That’s how they measure girl’s pants.”

“Rex, you promised me these were boy’s jeans.”

Luckily, Tori showed up before the conversation could go on. She seemed a little nervous and started handing out a headshot of a younger version of herself with a resume. “Can you guys look over this? Sikowitz got me an audition for a movie.” Everyone let out a sound of congrats while Jade drank her water to hold back a smile.  
“You look twelve in this pic.” Andre said with a laugh.

“It was the last time I was shot by a professional photographer.”

At the mention of shot, Cat went into a story about her brother and a clown on a bus. It seemed to disturb the table. It started recently, Jade bringing things to distract Cat. Today, Jade had a coloring book that she was planning on giving her little brother when she saw him next, but Cat could use it more.

“Color the tiger.” Jade said slamming it on the table for Cat along with some crayons.

Tori mentioned a photographer and Sinjin approached and got in between Tori and Jade. It made Jade feel uncomfortable to have Sinjin invading their space for a useless answer. The group told Tori to make her resume seem bigger and expand on her work.

While looking over Tori’s resume, Jade noticed her special skills. “You put bike riding as a special skill. Who can’t ride a bike?” Jade knew several other things about Tori that could be put under special skills some included her tongue.

“What should I add for my special skills?”

The guys said helpful things, but Jade let out a smile as she said, “flirtatious hair flipping.”

Tori scoffed, “I do not flirtatiously flip my hair.”

With a smirk, Jade flipped her hair and turned on her faux Tori voice, “Hi, my name is Tori Vega. Buy me some licorice and I’ll give you a kiss.” The group followed her lead after Tori said she didn’t talk like that. Tori faked a side face before hiding her laughter behind her headshot.

* * *

The past few days, Tori rehearsed with Jade multiple times. Each time, Jade was happy to help her girlfriend any way she could. She knew her girlfriend would nail the audition. On the audition day, Jade had to stay home to help her mother with some remodeling.

She awaited Tori’s text to tell her she was done, but she was surprised to hear her girlfriend accepted the role of a stunt double. Tori was going to get herself killed. She didn’t realize what she had gotten herself into and it scared Jade.

The group talked about it with Sikowitz, Tori had brought them there to listen to her pleas on how to get her out. Everyone in the room had told her that this was on Tori. They couldn’t do anything.

“You should never lie on your resume.” Jade said and felt the glare Tori was giving her. She looked right into those normally loving eyes. “That’s not a pretty face.”

“Can you get me out of this?”

“You don’t want to do that. You’ll get blackballed.” Andre explained to Tori the concept of being blackballed. Which made Tori seem even more on edge. Jade wanted to offer her comfort, but this was a difficult thing, and Sikowitz and Andre were there.

When Tori asked which she should do, Jade realized Tori wasn’t entirely thinking the situation through. “There will be a bunch of people around, and they’re always making sure extra safety precautions are in place. They don’t want to pay extra for you.”

“You told them you would do it.” Andre said looking up from his camera.

“Which is making a commitment.” Sikowitz went into a speech about coconuts before getting lost.

Beck asked what stunt she was doing, and the answer of falling off a chair made Jade a little mad. Her girlfriend was being dramatic about falling off a chair. They had fallen of the bed together before. Tori could handle falling from a chair while being prepared for the impact.

“I don’t know how to fall off a chair and make it look real.” Tori went on about how she wasn’t a professional until Jade kicked her out her seat. “Jade!”

“Looked real to me.” It was worth the glare she received and the adorable pout she got to witness on the drive home.

* * *

Tori wanted to asked everyone to come give her emotional support when she did her stunt, but it was during school. Jade told her she would be there whether the group came or not. She felt bad for her girlfriend. She wouldn’t relax at all through the days leading up to the scene. Her attempts at playing games with Jade made her easily distracted thinking about herself being violently thrown to the ground.

It also led to Tori being a little clingier which didn’t upset Jade. Tori came over to her house more instead of them staying at the Vega’s all the time. Jade’s mom commented on how Tori was a better influence on Jade. If only her mother knew what they were doing behind close doors.

The first time she was supposed to do the stunt. Tori was shaking the entire drive, and when Jade would reach over for her head, Tori went into a discussion about how Jade should be safer while driving. She grabbed her hand in the parking lot.

“You’re going to be fine. The worst that can happen is probably a scraped knee. You’re just falling off a chair.” Jade said trying to be comforting. “Look, I know you’re nervous and terrified, but I’ll be right there. You can come to me right after you’re done, and we’ll go get ice cream.”

“Even if I chicken out?”

“You’re not going to. I know you’re not. It’s just like me kicking you out of the chair but less bruising.”

There was a hint of flirtation in her girlfriend’s eye. “Some bruising isn’t bad.”

Giving her a quick kiss. “Come on, let’s get this over with.”

Jade stood back where they allowed when she noticed the tall building with a balcony. Tori was going to flip. She thought she was just falling out of a chair not three stories. She overheard the director taking a phone call about the emergency room, and the follow up of her girlfriend’s cheers.

In the car, her girlfriend seemed normal again. Jade took her out as promised, but once they were parked at school. “You’re still going to have to do it. They just delayed shooting.”

“You had to remind me.”

It led them to having a discussion with their friends. Robbie telling her to just do it. Jade knew it was adding into Tori’s anxiety about the whole situation.

“I also don’t want to end up in the emergency room.”

“Maybe you’ll met a handsome young doctor, get married, and share a soda pop.” Jade said in her accent that made her girlfriend focus on something else.

“I don’t talk like an actress from the 1940s.”

Cat approached the friends and complimented Tori’s dress. She quickly took a picture to recreate it later. They went into a discussion about her costume, and she agreed to dress Tori for her funeral that Jade would definitely not let happen anytime soon. Andre brought up the entire group coming to set for support to help Tori get through it, but he mentioned the possibility of missing which skyrocketed Tori’s anxiety.

Then Sikowitz coming around the corner and seeing Cat’s version of himself gave the friends a good show that Jade appreciated and wished Tori had more.

* * *

The second attempt had Jade with all their friends behind the cameras. It annoyed Jade. Rex went on about not having a visitor’s pass. Robbie talked back and forth with Rex. Cat was excited about the costumes and stayed with Beck. Andre was the only one keeping a level head about the whole situation which Jade was thankful for.

During the first take, Tori looked over the edge to which all the friends waved up at Tori except for Jade. She gave her a motion with her hands signaling she would land right on the sack, but at her girlfriend’s scared face, she realized she gave the wrong message. She just made it worse for her girlfriend.

It did hurt that Tori called Andre, but he said the same that Jade would have. Tori had no chances of missing the sack. Beck disappeared along with Cat before Cat quickly reappeared.

When Tori ran away form them, they began searching the app store for the crazy pee app that Tori supposedly had. Jade had seen Tori’s phone enough to know what apps she had. She instead texted her making sure she was ok, and she did receive a text that seemed a little chilled out right as her “girlfriend” ran out. She knew her best friend from a mile away. He was always looking out for them.

“Ready!” Beck said in his highest pitch. This voice was going to haunt Jade when she was with Tori again.

In the car, Tori was more relaxed than she had been since taking the role. She was lounging in Jade’s passenger seat with her sunglasses over her closed eyes enjoying the air in her face. She had a small smile on her face as they drove closer to the Vega household to celebrate.

“I know Beck did it.” Jade said breaking her girlfriend out of relaxation. “I’m not mad, but I was hoping you would do it. Get your blood pumping, you know? Do something crazy.”

“I couldn’t. It was too much.” Tori said with a shame in her voice.

“You tried. You got up there and almost did.”

A few days later, Tori begged for them to be on set again to do the stunt. She wanted to do it right and told Jade several times she could. She wanted to prove Jade right.

“Here I go!” Tori kept repeating and almost jumping.

She was going to chicken out again. She didn’t want her girlfriend feeling like a failure, so she started walking up the stairs like a knight climbing to their princess.

“I’m going to count to ten! Then-“ Tori was cut off by Jade kicking her off the balcony on to the sack that she landed perfectly on.

“You’re ever so welcome.”

“I don’t talk like that!”

Jade watched happily above as her girlfriend celebrated with their friends. Her girlfriend turned around with an evil smirk. “Hey, Jade, why don’t you come down here too?”

There was fear in her, but if her girlfriend can do it, she can too. They got the sack ready again as Jade prepared herself for her own fear. Under her breath, “Tori Vega, you’re lucky I love you.” She didn’t catch her words before jumping on the sack below and having her own celebration.

Later, the girlfriends went out with their friends on a celebration of Tori completing the stunt. Jade would drive her home and she would fall asleep in the car before arriving home. Jade would end up staying while Tori fell back asleep but she would fall asleep too because how could she not relax next to her favorite person.


	2. Ice Scream for Kesha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andre just wants a private Kesha concert. Trina wants an assistant. Tori doesn't want to be Trina's assistant. Jade just wants her girlfriend.

It felt like the start of a good week. Class seemed almost normal. Jade’s friends seemed to have non-eventful lives this time. Her girlfriend had come down from the high of her stunt and sworn that she would never do anything like that again. Though, Jade had to admit, she loved the fearless drive her girlfriend had for a short time. Tori was sneaking in the window for a change.

But it came to an end like the normalcy at school.

When Jade ran into Tori after lunch, her girlfriend was very displeased and seemed upset. It was alarming due to the lack of events. Her girlfriend hadn’t been anywhere like this since the stunt.

“Hey, what’s the matter?” Jade asked stopping Tori. There weren’t many people around, but Jade didn’t entirely care at the moment. “Do I need to throw the puppet?”

“Rex is not the culprit this time.” Tori answered looking at Jade with slight concern. “Anyways, Trina found a way to make me be her assistant for a month.”

“Do you at least get good pay and benefits?” Jade teased with a smile.

Tori faked a laugh before answering very monotone like, “Oh, I wish. She found a “contract” from when I was six saying if I didn’t marry a prince at sixteen, I would be her assistant for a month.”

“You were six, and you can’t get married to a prince.”

“You don’t think a prince could come sweep me off my feet?” Tori said with a big smile on her face teasing her possessive girlfriend.

“Jade West is prepared to fight.”

“Oh, really?” Tori laughed. “I think you would look nice in a suit of armor, or maybe just a suit.”

Tori’s phone rang and they went their separate ways due to it being Trina. Tori was going to have a long month ahead of her. It kind of scared Jade because their time together was going to be limited again like it was for the reality show.

That night, Tori was at her house with Andre and Trina. She updated her about Andre’s journey before disappearing for a bit. Jade didn’t mind as she was with Beck playing one of his hockey games since him and Alyssa broke up again. She knew they would be back together in a week or so.

After a few games, Jade got a text from her girlfriend updating her on the situation. “Well, we’re being recruited now.”

“On Andre’s quest?”

Nodding, “It’s turned into Tori’s quest. If she gets the concert, then she doesn’t have to be Trina’s assistant anymore. Bonus to me is that I get my girlfriend all to myself.”

“Like you ever go without.”

Shrugging, “Still, I like her and want to spend time with her. Is that a crime?”

“I’m just glad to see you happy with her.” Beck said with a smile.

* * *

The next day, Tori was a little anxious. She went on about her mission plan determined to find all the letters. She sounded like she was going insane, so Jade had to wonder what Trina was making her do as her assistant.

As soon as Jade arrived at Tori’s house, they went to the store for ice cream. They bought as many as they could before heading back to her house. All their friends arrived, and soon everyone had their own bucket to filled with ice cream from the pints. After Tori had splashed a few on Jade, she moved away due to Jade hating the stickiness.

Hours later, they had only encountered into the same letters. The discussion from the car revealed that Tori got to pause her duties as Trina’s assistant. At first, that was great to Jade because they got to search for letters, and afterwards get some cuddles in before departing. Then, Jade realized how unlikely it was that they would find the letters and with Tori’s behavior today, it was going to make any time together about the letters anyways.

Jade just wanted Tori to do her time. “This is useless. We’re never going to find the letters.”

“Why are there so many K’s and A’s?” Robbie asked from the table.

Tori tried to give her some motivation. “We’d be doing great if we were trying to get Akakaak.” Andre went into an explanation about the letters that Jade didn’t want to hear.

“I’m sick of this. Ice cream reminds me of my childhood.”

“You didn’t have a happy childhood?” Cat asked innocently from the other couch.

It made Jade think of her parents’ yelling and fighting that she had to constantly deal with. How her Dad bribed her with ice cream when taking her to a park so he could sneak off with some lady. It was a lot to process, but she couldn’t unload that on Cat. “My favorite toy was a hammer.” Cat let out her scared noise and went back to her ice cream.

“You don’t have to help.” Beck said next to her licking off an A.

Jade gave him a look to convey why she couldn’t call him an idiot right now.

“What?”

“If we do find the letters, then only the people who helped get to come to the private concert.” Tori explained with a teasing smile before sticking her tongue out.

All Jade could think is Tori better find those letters.

Tori’s next letter is one Jade found herself watching her girlfriend get the ice cream off. Then light up at seeing a different letter, and her girlfriend’s cheers of joy. “I got an E!”

Everyone cheered as Tori and Andre put it on the rack and attempted to high five.

It was short lived as Beck noticed Robbie grabbing and lifting his bucket of ice cream. He started waddling over to the door. “Hey, whatcha doing?”

“I don’t like the idea of wasting all this ice cream, so I’m taking it down to the park nearby.”

“I don’t-“

“Let him do it. It will make some kids’ day.” Jade said cutting off Beck who tried to argue with her before dropping it.

“Good luck!” Beck said with a panicked smile. With a shrug, Robbie was out the door.

Andre made an announcement to the remaining friends. “Alright, people, we get a S and H, we have ourselves a private Kesha concert.”

“And my freedom from Trina!” Tori loudly and happily announced along with cheers from their friends.

Later that night, they were still getting nowhere. The friends all rotated where they were in the room. Jade hated this for multiple reasons. They wasted a lot of ice cream, Tori was getting a little more desperate, and Jade wasn’t getting any affection or attention from Tori.

“Ok, this is actually causing me pain.” She had quit digging through pints. Her pile ran out ten minutes ago. She did think about the things her and Tori did in the living room when they had the house to themselves. “And not the good kind.”

Robbie returned with his clothes ripped and several bruises. He didn’t look good. His story of the moms chasing him was entertaining though. It was great to see that something from tonight was paying off.

Beck returned and walked in empty handed. “Hey.”

It made Tori turn around confused. “Hey, did you not get any ice cream?”

Beck informed the group of Kesha announcing the winner. It made Andre disappointed. Tori was devastated. Jade just felt angry. She had been reminded of her childhood, and now, her girlfriend was upset. They were going to have to spend a month apart because of Trina.

But then Tori lost it, and Jade was actually worried. While Cat tried to comfort her, Tori stood up. “I didn’t marry a prince. I don’t live in a magical sugar castle. I didn’t win a private Kesha concert, so now I have to keep being Trina’s stupid assistant.”

The following night, Tori texted her complaining about Trina’s bath time and the snot inspection, but Tori mentioned the “accident” with Trina slipping. She felt bad for her girlfriend, but she was strong enough to get through it.

* * *

Running into Tori in the morning was always a pleasure, but assistant Tori was not. Jade wanted to hug her and remind her about how strong she was, but school wasn’t the place for that.

“You don’t look happy.” Jade said as her and Beck walked to Tori’s locker.

She gave a displeased look. “I’m not.”

“Boo. Coffee?” Jade held out her cup to Tori who gladly accepted it.

“Trina giving you a rough time?” Beck asked knowing the answer.

Tori groaned out a yes that used to sound more pleasurable in Jade’s memory. “Did you know Trina sleep sweats? She made me go into her room with a sponge every two hours.”

“Tori!” Trina yelled across the hall running up to the small group holding up her phone. “Answer my phone.”

“I don’t wanna.” Tori said quickly.

Trina stomped her foot. “You’re my assistant.”

“Why don’t you?”

“It’s that guy who keeps calling me. Just answer it.”

Tori sighed and took it beginning to walk away as she answered. Jade gave her a small smile as she turned. “No, I’m sorry, Trina is…” She trailed off looking at Trina who offered her options. “She moved to Canada and died.” After a pause, Tori got very angry. “No, I will not go out with you!” Trina quickly took it back from Tori who looked at Jade and Beck. “That’s my life now.”

Jade walked towards her. “Twenty-six more days, and you’re mine again, Vega.”

“Hey, Tori, come see this!” Cat yelled across the hall next to Sinjin. This was a video Kesha posted announcing that the contest winner lied, and the contest was to be resumed.

All the excitement came back into Tori’s eyes, and Jade couldn’t help but smile. Tori quickly ran out the door as the bell rang. She watched people start going to class before slipping out to drive Tori to the store and back to her house.

“You’re going to help?” Tori asked once in Jade’s car.

“It is a girlfriend thing to do.” Jade said turning the key.

Tori kissed her cheek. “It is what a great girlfriend would do.”

Unfortunately, her and Tori did not make it far. They didn’t find any letters without the group. It did hurt that Tori immediately focused on the ice cream. It had been nearly a week since they had a moment together, and Tori didn’t care about the one they had together. Jade just wanted one sweet kiss from Tori Vega.

Their friends arrived and started helping. Cat found a H and loved the cheers. It did provide the group with much need excitement as they went back to digging.

Hours later, Jade heard her girlfriend start having a meltdown. It hurt that Jade couldn’t go over and help her, but she had Andre over there providing her support at least. Robbie was at least being helpful with his statistics on the ice cream and providing her girlfriend with hope.

Andre drove which let Tori and Jade ride in the backseat, but neither of them seemed to care. Tori was so focused on this ice cream, and Jade was hoping it was there so they could put the ice cream in the past. Usually, they would have their hands on one another, but Tori was too anxious.

Arriving to the store, Tori quickly took off. Jade took off too not wanting her girlfriend to be alone if put in danger. They ran in and went straight to the freezer section. Tori grabbed the only Funky Nut Blast they had and slammed the ice cream and letter out.

Jade couldn’t help but feel as desperate as her girlfriend. She wanted her girlfriend back, but the letter H appeared. She took a glance but didn’t see anymore. This was the end of the road. Jade hated seeing her girlfriend slumped to the floor in defeat. She looked broken.

Cat pointed out the kid at the front eating the ice cream they needed. The friends quickly ran to him. Tori opened the conversation trying to buy the letter off him sounding kind and sweet as her girlfriend normally was.

It was amazing to see the S in the boy’s hand. He agreed only if he came to the concert, and then wanted to kiss her girlfriend, Cat, and herself. It pissed Jade off a bit, but Tori and the girls agreed. Tori would pay later.

* * *

The concert was sweet. None of the friends would forget it especially meeting Kesha. It was amazing. The night was fun, and Tori and Jade even got to dance together without people noticing. They got out of kissing the boy and laugh at him rejecting Trina.

Once everyone had left, Jade stuck around to enjoy some time with Tori. Trina had left when the friends started cleaning up after Kesha left.

“So, it was a pretty fun night.” Jade said trying to start a conversation.

Tori smiled. “Yeah, it was, and you know, I realized something.” She paused to look at Jade. “I want to be with you. I don’t want this hiding and only helping me because Beck is. I want a real girlfriend. One that I can actually greet in the hallways and receive a similar warm greeting. One that I could dance with tonight and kiss her in the moment instead of waiting for it to pass. I can’t keep doing this hiding thing.”

Fighting back tears and sadness, Jade kept her eyes on Tori. “So, we’re done?”

“I don’t want to end this, but I don’t want to be hidden. I don’t want you to act like you’re not jealous when someone hits on me. I want to be the one you’re holding hands with at school. I want to be kissing you against the lockers like we have to see every day. I want to be the one that you’re so possessive over publicly instead of Beck because I’m your girlfriend. I want to be with you, Jade. I want there to be an us.”

“You’re right, Tori.” Jade said walking to get her jacket.

Tori followed nervously behind Jade. She spoke up when Jade put on her jacket. “Then where are you going?”

“Home.” Jade just needed to leave. She could cry in the car away from Tori Vega. Away from her heart.

“But what about us?”

“You’re right. There never was an us. So, goodnight, Vega. Fun concert.”

Jade walked out the door ignoring Tori’s cry for her to wait. Jade couldn’t stand there any longer. Her heart was already shattered, and Tori’s eyes was making it worse. In the car, she quickly drove away before Tori got the idea to chase after her.

Once parked in her driveway, she quickly went to her room refusing to breakdown in front of her mom who was hopefully asleep. She threw herself into bed and let herself cry over her broken heart.

Tori Vega unknowingly had Jade’s heart and accidentally threw it away like the ice cream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, they broke up. That was the plan all along.  
> Hope you enjoyed my (not death) angst.
> 
> Next chapter: Tori Gets Stuck


	3. Tori Gets Stuck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade just wants to one up her ex-girlfriend.

It’s been nearly a month since the breakup. Jade had pulled herself away from most activities involving Tori. This gave her more time to spend time with Cat, who was fun to spend time with. She was a nice escape from the feelings even if it was mostly watching cartoons with her friend.

The week started off as normal, Beck making out with Alyssa while Jade played on her phone close by before making an entrance into school. He had stopped asking questions every day since Jade snapped at him begging for him to drop it. It still didn’t stop him from bringing it up occasionally.

“So, still not talking to Tori?”

“Beck.”

“What? She’s my friend. You’re my friend. Friends talk.”

Jade glared at him as they walked into school. “She’s not my friend.”

“She should be. Tori is a good friend to have. She’s very helpful.”

“Think Sikowitz is going to release the roles to Steamboat Suzy?” Jade asked changing the subject hoping Beck would leave the topic of Tori alone.

He sighed before answering. “I don’t know. You just want to feel like you’re ahead of Tori.”

“That’s one benefit of the lead.”

It took three days for Sikowitz to finally release the roles. She couldn’t claim her victory with Beck by her side. Her victory that didn’t come because as soon as Jade asked, Sikowitz ran away in fear. Usually, Jade would have enjoyed that, but her name was listed next to understudy of Tori took everything she had hoped to win away.

Kicking a chair, Jade let out a little steam as her friends asked about the lead role.

Seeing her ex’s eyes grow concerned and apologetic as she read her name. “Me.”

“Yeah, her, that!” Jade wanted to say multiple other words, but she knew it would have ended with Cat crying, and probably Tori too, and everyone in the school knowing she dated Tori Vega.

“So, what role did you get?” Cat’s voice rang out breaking Jade’s glare on Tori.

“I got cheated and humiliated.” Jade said as she refocused her glare ignoring what Sinjin was saying and as Andre revealed her role. Of course, her sweet ex didn’t know what an understudy was making Jade lose her temper again as she threw her water bottle.

Andre explained to her in much nicer terms than Jade. “Just in case you get sick.”

“Yeah, in case you get sick, hurt, go missing, or get hit by a bus!” With that Jade turned and walked out of the classroom seeking her teacher to get the roles changed.

The next day, Jade was with her friends as they discussed their lives. She was still upset over the role despite venting to Beck all night, who told her not to try anything. Once again, Jade was able to get some anger out over smashing an apple Andre was eating for breakfast.

“She’s still made Tori got the lead role.” Rex’s annoying voice explained. “Want to talk about it, baby?”

It was just in time for Tori to walk up and greet their friends giving Cat a nice laugh. She happily talked to them before asking if they wanted to go out after school for sushi.

“Not with you.” Jade said over by herself making Tori frown a bit. Jade tried to hold her smile back as Tori’s phone rang from a mysterious number. She watched her ex answer the phone and get excited over Lady Gaga offering her a spot in her new music video.

Then Robbie had to remind her of the play.

“Come on, you’re going turn down a job in a real music video for a stupid play at school?”

“Yeah, you’re right.”

“Cool, then Jade can play your part in the play, and everyone will be happy!” Cat said with a gleeful smile.

Cat’s sentence allowed Tori to catch up to Jade’s plan. “Yeah, she would, wouldn’t she?” Tori said before smiling as she raised her phone back up to her ear and spoke as she was still naïve to her plan before blowing a whistle in her phone. Tori heard Sinjin scream from down the hall and started running towards him.

Sinjin confessed immediately, and Jade didn’t blame him. Tori could be scary. He was disappointed to hear that he was going to continue looking the same as he was as he dropped his gaze in shame.

“You hired Sinjin to trick me just so you could steal my part?”

“Oh, are you kidding me? I’m not going to stand here and listen to you accuse me of things I clearly did!” Jade said before she started walking away from Tori and Sinjin. It irritated her that her ex was too smart, but that just meant Jade had to get creative.

At rehearsals before the play night, Jade had done something she should have done for Tori while they were dating, ordered her flowers to be delivered conveniently before showtime. Of course, Jade would have ordered flowers that would be safe for her, but times change.

Jade sat quietly watching her friends rehearse as she sipped her coffee waiting. She did have to admit that Tori still looked beautiful up on stage and was a talented singer.

Finally, the delivery guy arrived right as their number was ending.

Tori had a smile on as she came over to inspect the flowers, but Trina, the caring sister, yelled out in time for Tori to back away before a reaction could begin. Tori and their friends discussed who would have bought her bush daises before Tori looked at Jade.

Approaching her with a glare, she looked down at her. “How did you know I was allergic to bush daises?”

Smirking as she sipped coffee. “I do my research, Vega.”

“Listen to me. I am doing this play. I auditioned. I got the lead, and I’m doing it.” Every word, Tori got closer and closer. Jade would have loved this a month ago, but it stung now.

Sikowitz broke them apart as Tori sat on the other side of chairs.

While Sikowitz discussed with Trina about her role, Lane ran into the auditorium announcing Robbie was in the hospital. He explained that Rex told him that a car was in Robbie’s stomach. Tori and Cat asked for permission to go see their ill friend.

As everyone was about to leave, Jade stayed there sipping her coffee. This just got easier to steal Tori’s role. If they were going to leave her there, she was prepared.

“Wait, Jade.” Tori said turning around before walking out the door. “Is this another trick so you can take my role?”

“What, no?”

“How do I know you’re not lying?”

Sighing, “Fine, I’ll go, you stay.”

“Ok,” Tori said processing, “Wait!”

“What?” Jade whined before turning to face her ex.

In the middle of Tori trying to explain a complex plan that Jade clearly didn’t have, Sikowitz yelled at both of them. They both nodded in agreement and went to the hospital with their friends.

At the hospital, Robbie explained his situation and how a car ended up in his stomach. They asked him questions and discussed his x-ray with one another. They began asking what type of car it was, and Robbie took pride in answering it is a Pontiac.

Trina took Cat with her as she went to research her role.

The doctor entered the room commenting on how many people were there. Then made the gross comment about Jade possibly being his girlfriend that Jade was far from thrilled to be receiving.

“Jade, why don’t you go scare the newborn babies while we actually help Robbie?”

Jade would love to hate Tori right now, but Tori knew her feeling towards babies and giving her an excuse to go see the babies was perfect. “Where are the babies?” Jade asked with a gleeful smile.

Instead of telling her the directions, Andre asked about the car. The doctor went into a discussion of what they need to do and why they couldn’t do it. When he mentioned the rare blood type, Jade immediately remembered Tori has a rare blood type.

“He has O negative blood.” That sent the friends into a discussion.

Jade was quiet for a moment. “Wait, I know where you can get O negative blood.” She grabbed Tori’s arm and raised her sleeve. “Right here.”

“Oh my god, you did read my medical records!”

Jade gave her a smirk. “I told you I do my research.”

Hesitantly, Tori thought about it before agreeing to give blood. The doctor and nurse did say she should be fine to do the play. It wouldn’t be a lot of blood. Jade was a little disappointed to hear that Tori would be fine.

As much as Jade wants to say she did not care about Tori Vega, she does. She knows that Tori is far from excited to give blood. Tori is not the biggest fan of needles, but she’ll do anything for a friend in need. She’s always the helpful, selfless Vega.

Which is why she went with Tori to the donation room.

The two had their little spat before Tori asked Jade to leave. It stung because not too long ago, Tori would have asked to hold her hand. After trying to show she would stay, she took Tori’s words and left.

Jade hung around close to the room ready to leave and go back to school. The nurse came out with the blood bag and handed it to a nurse to take to the OR for Robbie. She listened to the exchange before the neglectful nurse left the blood on the counter as he continued his original task.

Jade walked by and put it on a passing cart. Tori would be alright to give some more blood, but she wouldn’t be able to do the play. Everything would be ok.

With that, Jade headed back to school ready to claim her victory and take the role of Suzy. Jade happily got dressed before making an entrance for her friends.

Trina didn’t look well and wasn’t happy to see Jade in Tori’s dress. “Why are you in Tori’s dress?”

“She took a role in the hospital, so I’m taking the role in Steamboat Suzy.”

Andre began explaining that Tori would be just fine and ready to play her role. “She has plenty of time.”

When Jade heard about Tori giving another pint of blood, she felt bad. There’s no way Tori was going to be ok. Setting the role aside that was far from a healthy idea. Jade just wanted to make her a little faint and unable to play the role for the night, not try to kill her.

She made it back in time for the play, but it was a disaster. Tori couldn’t stand without Andre’s help. He was whispering her lines to her and helping her dance at times.

Sikowitz couldn’t take it and had Tori pulled off stage. He refused to give Jade her chance to play Suzy saying it would only reward bad behavior. He did what was necessary as he knew the role well, he became Suzy and delivered an amazing performance.

“Did the get the car out of Robbie?” Tori slurred leaning against Jade and Cat.

“They sure did, Tori. All thanks to you.”

“Yay.” Tori celebrated.

Jade was already defeated with Sikowitz taking her role. She felt Tori start to go down, and she moved out of the way and allowed Cat to break her fall. She watched the two girls clap for their friends finding it cute that Cat was helping Tori clap, but she gladly turned on her heel and walked out to head home for the night.

Sighing once in her car, she texted Tori. “I’m sorry. I hope you feel better.”

With that, Jade started driving home. She was ready to forget this week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was this suppose to take this long? No, but burnout is real. 
> 
> Anyways, this episode is what spawned the break-up in the story. As most people call it Tori Gets Dead, I didn't want to risk Tori dying, but man, that hospital violates so many laws and policies that it scares me. So hi, this episode is the scariest episode of victorious. 
> 
> So, I hope y'all enjoyed and have a good time. Maybe one day I'll finish this series.


End file.
